Mutants - Green Version
by anieveIII
Summary: This isn't really supposed to be funny,,, but it's a parody of pokemon. B'leave it or not, this was actually written by my eight year old brother. Please read and review.


Mutants Green Version 

By J.R. Lawrence (crayola)| 

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Jeffrey Samson had set his alarm clock early today. Today was a special day. It was the day after his 12th birthday. Today he would get his Mutant license- and his first Mutant! Quickly, he got dressed and rushed downstairs.

He wolfed down his breakfast of Cocoa Pebbles and ran out the door. He didn't stop until he got to the house of Mr. Aster, the Mutant professor. "So, Jeffrey, here early?" Mr. Aster said. "You ought to be here at 8:45; it's only 8:30!" 

"I know sir, but I wanted extra time to pick a Mutant that suits my personality," said Jeffrey, quietly. He was talking so quietly, he was almost whispering. He looked to the left. There was a table with five objects called Mutant Balls on top. 

"Well then, boy, have I got the one for you!" said the professor. He took a Mutant Ball that was designed with fifty different colors of green, then gave it to Jeffrey. "When you press the button, a Mutant will come out," Jeffrey decided that he would throw the ball instead.

However, before he could see what Mutant was inside, his rival and worst enemy, Joey Armstrong, came bursting through the double doors (Mutant professors always have double doors)! "Hi, Prof.!" I've come for my first Mutant. And I want the most powerful one available!" demanded Joey. 

Aster tossed him a Mutant Ball and said, "All right Joey, take this one. You'll love it! It's the toughest I have." Joey looked grateful, but his expression soon changed to determination. "I don't care what this is, but I'm gonna use it to capture every single Mutant!" With that, he ran out. 

Then Jeffrey threw his Mutant Ball. There was a blinding light, and in the ball's place, a Mutant appeared. It was it larger than he had expected. The Mutant was green and looked like a slug.It was 'bout 3 feet long, and its eyes were on stalks. It had about 16 warts and wore a red cape with a "J" on it. "He looks slimy," replied Jeffrey. "Are you sure he's my type?"

"Of course!" answered Mr. Aster. "He has your attitude; he just won't give up." There was a moment of silence until Mr. Aster said, "Now run along. I've got plenty of other kids to work with. Oh, and here's your license."

"Okay professor sir," said Jeffrey, "But just one thing. What is this Mutant called?" 

"Slimy James. And when you want him to come back into his Mutant Ball you have to say something like 'Come back' or 'Return' or 'Re-enter' "

"All right! G'bye Prof." Jeffrey whistled a tune as he walked. then he remembered to get Slimy James back into the Mutant Ball. "Re-enter!" he quickly commanded. instantly, the warty slug disappeared into a ball colored in fifty different shades of green. Jeffrey stopped at the Mutant Shop to buy 6 more Mutant Balls and an identifier. An identifier will tell you all about Mutants, and when you see one, it will tell you what it is and gives you information about that Mutant. 

"That will be $5.00, please," said the shop owner. Jeffrey searched through his pockets until he finally found a five-dollar bill. He paid her the money, thanked her, and left the store. He stopped home to fill his backpack, then set off for the woods. By the time he got there, he had nicknamed Slimy James 'James'. 

Later, in the endless canopy of trees, he encountered a Mutant that looked like a cannon on four legs called Cannon Friend. One Slimespray from James quickly weakened it enough to capture it. By now, Jeffrey had nicknamed Cannon Friend 'Friendly', and learned that a wild Mutant could be captured by getting hit by a Mutant Ball. 

He kept walking, but he had an eerie feeling he was being watched. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes! It came so fast, Jeffrey couldn't even tell what it looked like! He took out his identifier. "The Blob," it said. "This Mutant is very rare and will only show himself to a human being once a month." Jeffrey was amazed. _This is my chance to catch something rare_, he thought. First, he used Friendly. He ordered it to do Flaming Tail Swipe. It slowed The Blob down and kinda melted him. The Blob was now sticky and, surprisingly. slapped Friendly across the side with a sticky tentacle. "Don't give up, Friendly! James, help Friendly," Jeffrey urged. James appeared. "Alright, now work together!" But he had spoken too soon. Friendly had already used bomb and James had already covered it with slime. The cannonball hit The Blob.

The Blob was practically smothered in slime and was losing power by the second! If Jeffrey was going to capture it, he better do it fast before it fainted! He threw a Mutant Ball at The Blob. Perfect aim! It hit The Blob right smack in the middle! Everyone (except The Blob) celebrated. Friendly set off a mini firework and James spit out a long stream of slime. Jeffrey chuckled and said, "I sure hope James doesn't get any slimier than this!" END OF PART I 


End file.
